


Company Business

by Redwaterbottle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwaterbottle/pseuds/Redwaterbottle
Summary: Prologue Blerb*Alternate Universe*  -Company/CEOYou had just been made Kylo Ren's secretary. You had worked hard the past two years since graduating from college and starting work at Ren & Hux Corporation and that work was starting to pay off. Starting to work under the main CEO, Kylo Ren, was going to be a challenge, but your up for it.





	Company Business

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: This was a one shot story that I started to want to write more of. I have no idea when the second chapter will be ready, I honestly haven't even started writing it yet. If you like this and want me to continue writing this please tell me in some way.

Prologue Blerb  

*Alternate Universe*  -Company/CEO

          You had just been made Kylo Ren's secretary. You had worked hard the past two years since graduating from college and starting work at Ren & Hux Corporation and that work was starting to pay off. Starting to work under the main CEO, Kylo Ren, was going to be a challenge, but your up for it. 

Readers POV-

        *bleep bleep bleep* Your alarm woke you from a fitful sleep, glancing over, it was now 5:45am. You sat up on your bed and stretched your arms above your head, arching your back. Realization set it, it was your first day working for Kylo Ren. You were a bit nervous, after all, he had a bit of a reputation specifically involving his temper and how each of his secretaries only last a few weeks until they quit. Their reasons for quitting varied from too much stress to being terrified of Mr. Ren. While these past stories gave you no confidence, you didn't let it affect your outlook on this position. You planned to work as Mr. Ren's secretary and eventually be promoted to working with him in business, not for him. 

        You had seen pictures of Mr. Ren before but never in person, he was quite handsome with brown eyes and curly dark brown, almost black hair. Rumor had it that he was tall and had a muscular frame with broad shoulders. You in comparison were tall and had dark green eyes and long curly, dark blond hair. You considered yourself to be fairly attractive, you were 23 years old, 5'9" and had 32c cup boobs. You had been a collegiate athlete so muscles came with the territory. But you didn't appear bulky, two years of much more relaxed workouts three times a week led some of your muscles to atrophy due to less use. 

        Standing up from the bed, you stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After taking a rinse and shaving your legs, you dried your hair and then tied it up into a professional looking ponytail, then put on some undergarments, choosing between black or nude, eventually going with black. Before putting on a skirt, you rolled on some thigh-high stockings. You then pulled up a black pencil skirt to just above your waist which came down to several  inches above your knee and put on a white button down shirt that had some intricate detail on the cuff of the sleeve. You applied your make up, evening out your complexion and mildly contouring and then adding a carefully drawn on eyeliner wing and then some mascara. You wanted to make a good impression on the first day, so looking good was a definite must. You stuck a lipstick in your bag before leaving your bedroom to go and get some breakfast. 

        After eating, you checked the time, 6:30. With a sigh of determination, you threw on your topcoat, put on your heels, and grabbed your bags and walked out of the door of your apartment, locking it. The walk to work wasn't too long, it was one and a half miles which took about 25-30 minutes, 20 if you were really booking it. It was 6:58 when you arrived at work, while you weren't required to be there until 7:30, arriving early was habit and allowed for you to set up for the day before anyone else was there.

         You rode the elevator up to the 48th floor and turned on the lights once you had entered the floor. After setting down your bags on your desk, you went to the restroom and applied your lipstick, it was a pinkish nude color that wouldn't be too bright, you didn't want your lip color to be to Mr. Ren's disliking so you went with a color that wasn't vivid. Returning to you desk, you set up the drawers and sat in the chair. You knew you had a meeting with Ms. Phasma at 8:00, she would tell you everything you need to know about Mr. Ren and Mr. Hux. Letting your mind wander, you thought about Mr. Ren, apparently he owned the building that you were in and he lived in a penthouse on the 50th floor.

        You had worked in this building, just a different floor, for two years but never had seen Mr. Ren. He and Mr. Hux were often the topic of lunch break gossip,  but you rarely commented during these discussions, careful not to say anything that would hurt you goals. People chatted about how Mr. Ren had scared off another secretary, or how Mr. Ren and Mr. Hux didn't seem to get along, or how Mr. Ren has the spooky ability to always know what people are thinking around him.

        Eventually 7:30 strolled around and other people who worked on this level started to arrive. Soon it was 8:00, you walked to the office labeled 'Phasma' and knocked on the door. A "Come in" could be heard from behind the door and you entered the room. You entered the office and saw a tall woman standing behind a desk, she was extremely tall but had kind features. "You must be (Y/N)," she smiled.

        "Yes, thats me," You smiled back.

        "Well, let's get to business, I am going to tell you what your role is and things that you will be responsible for doing. Here's a list that you can reference while we go over it." She handed you a pamphlet that was several pages thick. Swallowing down nerves, you nodded.

        The meeting with Ms. Phasma had went well. The main take aways were that you didn't have to get Mr. Ren coffee, you were in charge of his schedule, and you were in charge of taking notes about everything, literally everything. It was now 10:25, you were set to meet Mr. Ren at 10:45. A bit nervous, you walked to the restroom to make sure that you looked good and presentable when meeting Mr. Ren. The time slowly ticked away until there were just 3 minutes left until 10:45. You stood in front of the large doors to his office and stared at the clock. You decided you would knock on the door at 10:44.30. Thinking some reassuring last words, you told yourself now is the time to put on those big girl panties and not show any fear. 

        Knocking on the door, you waited for an answer but none came. You knocked again and this time you heard a voice say "Come in,". It was a deep voice, but it was not welcoming or friendly. Pushing past this, you opened the door and looked up to see one of the most handsome if not the most handsome man you had ever seen. He was tall, maybe 6'2" or 6'3", he did in fact have an athletic build just like you had heard and his hair looked amazing, like he could be a model for a Panteen ad. Making sure you didn't look like you were staring, even though you totally were, you patted down your skirt and began to speak.

        "Hello, my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I'm your new secretary," You said in an assertive voice, but making sure not to be to assertive, just in case he had a power complex. There was a pause before he spoke, his cold brown eyes on you.

        "I'll be upfront and say that I don't get along with my secretaries," He said, his attention already moving to different things.

        "I hope we can work well together. If you ever find anything that I do that is not up to your standards or not correct please tell me," You say confidently, hoping that the tiny sliver of uncertainty wouldn't flare up in your voice. His eyes came up to you again from his desk glancing over your body. Again he didn't say anything, there was a pause and then a nod. "Is there anything I can get for you at the moment sir," Again, he didn't say anything, but this time his eyes were still on you. "If not, I'll set my number on your desk so that you can reach me at any time and I'll take my leave," He nodded and you walked forward and left the small, carefully written note on his desk and turned around and walked back out the big, heavy doors leading out of his office. Outside it started to storm.

        Once you were out of his office you sighed and slumped into your desk chair. It had been an uneventful meeting but it had sent shivers through your whole body. He hadn't been loud, he hadn't been flat out rude but the meeting had been enough to get you worked up. You didn't have a weak personality, so how could he have made you unravel to this extent. Thinking for one minute more, you decided that what you were feeling was not acceptable if you were going to keep this position and tucked those feelings away.

        It was nearly lunch time, you grabbed you phone incase Mr. Ren wanted to contact you although you highly doubted he would due to the fact that his schedule for the day had been completely carved out until 6:30 for working on papers and looking over contracts. You walked to the elevator and rode it down to the 45th floor, which had the closest cafeteria. Once there, you entered the cafeteria and looked around after grabbing food. There was a group of people waving you over to them so you walked to them and introduced yourself.

        "Hi, my name is (Y/N), I recently transferred to the 48th floor," You said smiling at them all.

        "Hey, my name is Poe, I also work on the 48th floor," One of the three said, gesturing for you to sit down.

        "My name is Finn, and this is Rey, we work on the 44th floor" The other man said, pointing to the woman who was sitting with them.

        "It's nice to meet you all," you say, wanting these people to like you.

        "So you're Kylo Ren's new secretary, huh, how's that been going," Poe asked.

        "It's been alright so far, I've only met him once now. He doesn't seem too bad," You respond, lying a bit at the end. 

        "Well good luck with it," Rey smiles. For the rest of the lunch hour you make small talk with them, finished your lunch and then returning to the 48th floor with Poe. You didn't have any messages from Mr. Ren, you wondered a bit if he had actually kept your number and hadn't just thrown it out.        

        Hours passed and it was nearly the end of the work day, but you were required to stay at work as long as Mr. Ren did. Checking the time, it was just about 6:00. You looked out the tall glass window that stretched across the wall next to your desk. It had been pouring since 11 and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Chair turned towards the window, you sighed as you slumped down, thinking about the walk home. Then you realized you didn't have an umbrella. Maybe waiting for Mr. Ren to leave wasn't so bad after all, maybe the rain would stop by then.

        But it didn't, if anything, the rain poured even harder. By the time Mr. Ren exited his office, it was 6:50 and the rain was pouring so hard it was going to feel like you were being stabbed as every drop hit you. The doors to Mr. Ren's office opened and he walked out, immediately you stood up. "Mr. Ren, would you like me to call your car around to the front of the building," You asked, keeping on top of everything.

        "Yes," He responded. Was he not going to say please or thank you you wondered. There was a pause, but you reached for your phone and called for his car to be pulled around front. You hung up and noticed that he was almost at the elevators already. You quickly grabbed your topcoat and bags, turned off the lights and sped to meet him at the elevator, arriving just as he stepped in. You stepped in to the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

        You were on the 48th floor currently, it was going to be about a 2 minute elevator ride that was going to be awkward as hell. There was a jostle from the elevator coming to life and you stepped over to the left side once it started lowering. For the first few seconds you wondered if you should say anything, but decided against it. You checked your phone, there were a few messages from the group chat that you had been added to with Poe, Finn, and Rey earlier that day. You smiled to yourself looking forward once again.

        Then you felt like someone was looking at you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kylo watching you, his eyes wandering over your body. As if he sensed that you were aware of what he was doing, he mirrored your actions and looked forward as well. You tucked some loose hair behind your ear, slightly blushing, and looked at what level you were on, 19. As the last few levels passed and the doors opened, you spoke, "Have a good evening Mr. Ren," smiling as you waved him goodbye. There was no response but that was what you expected by this point.

        And then the rain was the center of your attention. With your topcoat on and bags in hand, you stood under the awning just outside of the doors of the building. Mr. Ren had gotten into his car, but it hadn't left yet. The rain and wind was so powerful that it was pushing over tables with umbrellas just outside a near restaurant. The temperature had dropped drastically since the morning, at least 20 degrees colder. And with that you were walking down the street to your apartment complex.

        Within a minute of walking, you were soaked to your underwear. At this moment you regretted wearing a white shirt, you regretted even more that you were wearing a black bra. At least there weren't many people around to see how obviously your bra showed through your shirt. Shivering, you walked down the sidewalk. The wind was blowing leaves around and twisting your hair around, occasionally slapping your face. It had been about 10 minutes until a car pulled over next to you.

        The rear window opened revealing Mr. Ren. "Get in," he said in his deep voice. Slightly taken aback, you stood there for a second. "I'm not going to repeat myself," he said in an annoyed huff. Not wanting to stay out in the rain, you quickly walked quickly to the rear passenger door, opening it and carefully sitting down next to Mr. Ren. 

        "Thank you so much, Mr. Ren," you said earnestly, placing your bags at your feet. You were thoroughly soaked and cold from the outside rain. While you were focused with your bags, Kylo looked at you, eyes trailing over your body and then finally resting on your chest. His eyes lingered there before he took off his suit coat and handed it to you.

        "Take yours off and put this on," He commanded. You slowly looked up and realized why he was doing this, just the obvious you know,  your rather large chest was basically out there for everyone to see at the moment.

        "Oh," You said blushing, "Thank you,". Taking off your topcoat, you set it across your legs and slipped on his jacket.

        "What's your address," He asked in a blunt tone. You quickly told him and he told his driver. The ride was much shorter than the walk and you arrived at your building in around 5 minutes. Thanking him, you stepped out of the car and took off his jacket, returning it to him.

        You walked into your apartment building and rode the elevator up to your floor. Entering your apartment, you dropped your bags and flopped on to your bed kicking off your heels. It was the end of your first day. It had been strange and not at all what you expected, but it hadn't been a bad day by any means. Rolling over onto your back, you unbutton your shirt, tugging it off your shoulders. You then unzip your skirt, pulling it down from your hips. Taking off the rest of your clothes, you step into your bathroom and start the water for a shower. You were cold and wet from the rain, stepping into the hot shower felt heavenly with the beads of hot water running down your skin, ridding you of the cold.

        Soon after, you had fallen asleep in your pajamas on your bed, ready for what was to come on your second day of work for Mr. Kylo Ren. That night, your dreams were full of Kylo, whether they were good dreams or nightmares, you couldn't tell. All you knew was that Kylo Ren had some great hair.


End file.
